A technique for a laser machining apparatus to resume laser beam machining after machining has been interrupted or halted is well known in the art (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-225783 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-19997, for example). According to one conventional method, the device receives a selection indicating whether to resume machining after laser beam machining has been halted and completes the remainder of the laser beam machining operation when resumption has been selected. Another conventional laser machining system enables the visual recognition of the interruption point at which laser beam machining was interrupted.